One of the biggest problems bedeviling both battery consumers and battery producers alike is that posed by battery leakage. Due to the inherent chemistry of a primary cell, the electrolyte contained therein is constantly seeking an escape route to the exterior of the battery. A review of the relevant literature over the years shows literally scores of designs and systems for eliminating or at least reducing that infamous scourge of battery manufacturers everywhere: leaking batteries. Although great strides have been made in substantially reducing this deleterious problem, research is continuously being undertaken in order to develop a truly leak-proof battery.
By the same token, the efficiency, output and shelf-life of primary batteries, have increased markedly. Over the years, new and improved battery types have been successfully developed and exploited. For example, the classical mainstay of the primary battery industry was (and still is) the LeClanche cell. However, due to the recent proliferation of battery operated devices, battery manufacturers have endeavored to create still better cell designs. As a result, the "heavy-duty" cell was developed. Similar to the LeClanche cell, this cell contains an improved electrolyte. Similarly, alkaline cells were developed to supply superior service. In addition, "inside-out" cells have shown promise in that, while presently slightly more expensive than standard LeClanche cells, they may be the most economical of all on a cost-benefit basis.
Regardless of the cell design, batteries are prone to electrolytic creep. Given even a tiny internal interface, the electrolyte contained within a cell will eventually find its way to the exterior of the cell in its inexorable search for oxygen. During this process, the electrolyte flow tends to corrode all contacts, solder joints and wires in its path. Ultimately, this degradation leads to battery failure. Furthermore, the zinc container or can present in the LeClanche and heavy-duty designs is itself consumed by the electrochemical action occurring within the cell. Thusly, the combined debilitating effects of electrolyte creep, can consumption and exhaustion of the chemical components themselves may ultimately lead to battery failure.
Clearly, a cell design that substantially reduces the problem of battery leakage is desirable.